Hot and Cold
by SkatingDJ
Summary: Drowning, I'll live. Fire, I'll cope. Choking, I'm good. Getting beaten, I'm okay. Falling to my death, no biggie. Iron... get that stuff away from me. Truth be told, iron burns me. And my Seasonal Siblings are out to burn me as well and are not happy that I'm a Guardian. And don't expect me to work with them! (T for torture/violence/blood/language. I own nothing but OC's)
1. Out to Get Me

**Hello everyone, SkatingDJ here! Thank you for clicking onto this story, just doing that means a lot to me:) **

**DO NOT SKIP THIS ONE PART: this is a take off of Maleficent (2014) (awesome movie people) Since Maleficent is a fairy, she is weak to iron. So I thought, _"What if Spirits were weak to iron?" _BOOMSHAKALAKA! IDEA XD So, this is a story about how Jack Frost and the other three Seasonal Spirits (they will be introduced later in the story) are weak to iron. The story will start to kick off after a bit so bear with me please:) It starts before Jack becomes a Guardian and goes into after he becomes one. **

**Rated T for language/torture/blood etc. I own nothing including the cover. No OC's. Jack Frost's POV. But without further ado, let us begin chapter 1 of Hot & Cold! (You're hot and you're cold, you're yes and you're no- okay I'm sorry, I'ma stop XD promise you will not see any of that) Sorry, it's short. Intros are like that... the next few will be short but they will get longer later **

* * *

><p>There's something I haven't told anyone, ever. It's something that no one should know, not worth my breath or their concern. Only three other people know in this whole entire miserable world full of that <em>stuff... <em>because they have it too. Three other people like me. Different from everyone else. _Unseen _by everyone else. We would _never, ever _be _normal. _That was the one thing that bonded us together. We were the, the... _Unseen's, Unwanted & Unloved. _The list goes on. But don't get me wrong, they like each other and gang up against me, they all hate me, they would kill me if the day came if they had an urge to, "Hey guys! Let's go kill Jack Frost! He's worthless!". Everyone hates me. Nobody needs me. I am a burden to this god forsaken world. I cause death and hunger. If I go, nobody would mourn over me or miss me...

There I go again, pitying myself. I can't stop thinking about myself. Not in vanity or selfishness, it was just because of who I am and because I have nothing better to do. I am a nobody named Jack Frost who brings harmful winter to the world. Don't say that I'm not a _"nobody" _because I literally am... nobody can see me. Even if they did, they would choose not to bother with me. I'm just a waste of space. I have tried to commit suicide but I don't have the guts. I'm so weak. _I hate being weak. _Why did I have to be Jack Frost!?

Oh, still curious about what I've never told anyone? That _thing _we Seasonal Spirits have? Let me put it into a story for you:

* * *

><p><em>A Little Over 200 Years Ago <em>

I had recently been born into this world, according to many other spirits. For me, it already felt like I had already lived for many centuries. After I realized I was invisible, I shunned myself from the world... as if I already wasn't. I stayed away from other spirits even though they didn't want to have anything to do with me anyways. I would camp at my special lake or in Antarctica because it was one hot world. Wherever I flew, down a street, in a shop, by an apartment, next to a building... it was hot hot hot! Whenever I was surrounded by nature though, it was better, even if it wasn't cold.

I was yet to learn of this phenomenon.

I was almost 100 years old when something big in the center of Europe broke out. It was called a _War. World War I. _Sure, I've seen iron before... but oh my god. Planes and guns and all this stuff, never seen so much iron in one place. I swirled through the air before landing on the ground as something big and unusual had caught my eye.

It was big and people would get inside it. What did it do? I landed far off and approached the thing cautiously. I began to get very very warm but raised my cool temperature. I examined the thing at a far range as I walked around it as if it were my prey. It was hot (for I do not know why), and it made a rumbling sound. I began to get closer when I heard gunshots in the distance... but I paid no attention to it. I got closer, ignoring the heat it was radiating. I extended my delicate hand to it's surface, my hand becoming very hot.

What I also didn't notice was that the thing was grumbling louder and was moving forward, slowly. I noticed too late. The thing moved forward and pressed against my hand. I heard a sizzle as my hand felt like it was scorching on hot coals. I drew my hand back in a flash with a cry and sprung into the air as the thing licked my toes with it's boiling surface. I recoiled my burnt hand into my chest and examined it, it was all red and wrinkly and tender and burned. I was so hurt and intrigued that I didn't notice the planes darting past me while spewing out bullets.

Once again I noticed too late. A few bullets penetrated me. A couple in my right arm, one in my left leg, and one in my gut. They rested within me as I screamed at the top of my lungs in agony. _It hurt so bad. _It was hot, I felt like my insides were catching on fire wherever the bullet hit. My limp, burning body tumbled towards the ground. _I hope I splat soon, _was all I could think of, but I landed in a sea and was snapped into unconsciousness.

The sea drifted me into America, Pennsylvania. A miracle. My home town. My body still burned but my drenched clothes helped a tad. I weakly made it to a pharmacy, leaving trails of blood behind me. I snatched a pair of scissors and headed out again. The exit was past a large, heavy cash register that I paid no attention to.

Until it glowed red when I past it. I looked at it as my body began to grasp onto reality. The more I got closer to the iron money container, the redder and hotter it got. My hand was burning too. I dropped the pair of scissors that was in my hand and stared at both iron substances with horror and confusion. Hugging my sopping self and focusing on making it colder within me.

That's when everything snapped together and it became excruciatingly hot. I was baking in an oven. It wasn't just the scissors, the cash register, the iron ring an old man was wearing, the iron beams supporting the store, the store... it was the world full of _it. _Full of that horrid substance created by Earth. It was everywhere and it was out to burn me.

_Iron burns me _

With the last of my strength, I limped to my lake and pried the bullets out of me and tossed them into my lake. I was drenched and sitting in a pool of my own blood. The grass around me was wreaked with the copper smell, the green and red creating a Christmas affect. I screamed my heart out as no one heard my wails of help as tears streamed down my pale face like a waterfall. _It burned. _I swear, some of my insides must have been scorched. I could barely move without my muscles shrieking for relief. I tore off my sweatshirt sleeves and wrapped them around my cuts, using it as gauze. I'll steal another sweatshirt later.

So I just laid there, and waited for my wounds to heal. Sobbing. How could I have not seen or felt it sooner? I was alone in a world that was out to burn me. I was a little birdie being cooked in an oven. Was I alone like this? Was I the only spirit who burned in contact of iron? What about the others? I was curious to know but I was still crying and weak. I would find out later. Thrill of meeting other spirits lulled me to sleep as I tried to ignore my burning body.

* * *

><p>From then on, I stayed away from iron to the best of my ability but I always seemed to encounter it. It was especially harmful to me since I was the Spirit of Winter. <em>Great. <em>Iron was made out of everything nowadays or inside everything. Automobiles, everyday equipment, buildings etc. Everywhere I flew I was surrounded by the horror of burning. What a life.

And I did find out that I was not alone and that the other Seasonal Spirits burned in contact with iron but the way I figured out could have gone better. Just saying hello could have been a game changer. Sigh... why was this world out to get me? I guess I'll save you my visits of the Spirits for later, but for now, let me wallow in sorrow for a brief second.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all! Sorry that it was short, next few will be as well: And sorry that the ending was stupid, had to find some way to end it. But next chapter, we will meet and greet a spirit! I hope you enjoyed the story. PLEASE leave a review as it would be utterly amazing and check out my other stories:) Thanks for reading, see y'all... HAPPY THANKSGIVING FOLKS!XD EAT LOTS! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	2. The Encounter: Red

**Hi! I'm back! I'm terribly sorry that I took so long to update but I have been doing things all month! And I've been going through pure hell with my schoolwork. But here I am now! And WOW. OMG. In one little chapter, this story got _so _popular!XD I'm so happy! Thank you all! Kisses for everyone!**

**2manyfandomstho****: Thank you so much for taking the time to write this:) I'm glad you like it. Jack actually calls Pennsylvania his home town cuz his lake is there. Thanks a lot!:D Hope you'll like this chapter! **

**WEast****: Yeah, Jack was in a pool of feels:'( And you do have a point. I'm not sure if I intended it to be like that actually... hm. Gonna hafta think about that. Thanks for the review!**

**Well, I think that covers it! Thank you all for everything and let's start chapter 2! Lol, I had to do some research to try and figure out each Spirit's homesXD The Encounter with Red! **

* * *

><p>Shortly after my discovery that iron burned me, my curiosity was getting the better of me as I wanted to know if the other spirits had this as well. I was young and naive and didn't know any better. I was a peppy little chap, and a stupid and clueless one. I wasn't much of a fighter yet and was way to reckless for not knowing a thing as to what I meant to the other spirits. <em>Especially Autumn. Of course, it had to be Autumn. <em>But at the time, I could not wait to meet another person. I had never met another person before and was excited. As I healed in a little patch of snow I created, I couldn't help but think happy thoughts. Maybe we could be friends? _God was I a total ass back then. _

The day I healed, I made a beeline to Autumn's home. Bavaria, Germany. That place had one of the greatest reputation for gazing at fall leaves and I had heard that Autumn was a German boy (gossip travels fast among spirits) and he lives in a huge oak tree on a secluded hilltop. It was around Summer during the time I was healing and I believed that Fall should be coming around the corner. I thought maybe that it would be nice to meet up with the guy since his season was coming around. _Was I seriously this stupid? _Anyways, enough flashback talk, here's what happened and what it felt like when I was there:

* * *

><p>On my way to Germany, I let the wind carry me like a rag doll. I whooped and cheered and soared through the clouds. I spread a little frost here and there and left a gust of winter air wherever I went. It would be most helpful... right? I was to happy to give a damn. I made my way to the secluded hill in a bucket of smiles. (It was hard to find!) There it was, the oak tree. Let me tell you, that thing was <em>huge. <em>Like, the circumference of the thing had to be as big as my lake.

There was a great wooden door with a brass door knocker, pumpkin lanterns hung beside it. I pounded on the door with it three solid times. The door slowly and eerily creaked open as a dozen bats flew out. What can I say? The dude's the master of Halloween. Classic. I peered inside. A chilly gust of air was wafting through the dark wooden room. I stepped inside, I could barely see. The door then slammed shut behind me. Yikes... Luckily, a candlewick lit up. I picked it up and began pacing through the room.

"Hello?" I said as bravely as I could.

Nothing.

"Yo! Fall dude! I've come to say hello and ask you a question!" I called out.

Nothing again. I sighed and stepped forward, the floorboard creaked beneath my feet as my toes curled. I gasped as torches hissed awake along the walls. My eyes followed the light as each torch lit up, then a huge fireplace, then a large chandelier on the ceiling. At least I could see now-

"Whoa..." I gaped in awe as I stepped into the middle of the room.

The wooden walls were aligned with torches and the floor was pure mahogany wood. (Cause we were in a tree, duh) Skulls were carved and implanted into the walls which made me shudder, I didn't want to know if those were real. The ceiling was draped with colorful autumn leaves of red, orange, and yellow with bats swinging on the crystal chandelier. And of course, pumpkins with all kinds of carvings littered the edges of the room...

"Ahem!"

I gasped and jumped, dropping my candle. I turned to the noise which came from one of the farthest crevices of the room. I squinted and saw a small wooden table with a candle on it. _What?_ I slowly approached the table. I heard another eerie sound as a lit pumpkin turned my way. I let out a little shriek as it tilted it's head at me, the eyes staring at me with it's vacant smile and cut out snaggle tooth. The pumpkin stepped into the light.

It had a body.

It was Autumn.

"Oh! Um... hey Autumn." I said meekly, still shivering from the creepy entrance.

"Red." Autumn snarled, he had a very "boyish" voice. A young one too, his voice wasn't that deep. "Name's Red Fall, Jack Frost."

"Y-you know my name?" I stuttered.

"I'm not an idiot Frost, you're well known throughout the spirit world." Red sneered.

I was kinda taken aback. Such an attitude! "Why don't you come out into the light so I can get a good look at ya?" Cause all I could see was a pumpkin head.

Red sighed. "Fine." He stepped out.

Red was dressed in all black. Black boots, black pants, black vest, black long sleeved blouse with an orange leaf pin on his Adam's apple, black leather gloves, and a long black cloak that draped behind him. But of course his main focus was his head, his pumpkin head.

"Um... are you headless?" I asked tentatively.

Red flew in front of me in a flash as a swarm of leaves gathered at his feet. "NO!" He roared. "I'm not headless you dumb ass!"

"W-why the pumpkin head?" I asked innocently.

"My god, Jack." Red chuckled and began to spiral into the air, autumn leaves carrying him upwards. "You're much more stupid than they say. Is this why you've come?"

"No!" I spat back and leaped into the air and perched myself on a branch. "I've come to ask you, does iron burn you?" I said as quickly as possible.

Red cut me off, "Yes, but that's none of your business! Now get out! Right now!" He screamed with anger and pure hatred.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked like I was seven.

Red stormed over to my branch and slapped my face. I toppled over and buckled as my core caved in and fell to the ground. The Winter Wind (my wind, not Autumn's) helped my fall so I didn't crash to the ground hard. I stumbled upwards and stared at the pumpkin head in shock. I pressed my hand to my cheek and felt warm liquid. He cut me. _He hurt me!_

"Listen Frost, you know what you do in this world? You're a killer! You kill innocent children with your stupid season and freeze crops so people starve to death! You bring death and you don't give a damn, do you?" Red roared in my face.

Mist collected in my eyes as I chewed the inside of my lip. "You don't think I don't know that?" I choked out. Something clotted my throat as my vision became blurry.

Red got closer, "You know I'm right, Jack. Besides, you've been bringing winter way to early and ending it way to late. You've been jeopardizing the beauty of my season! People don't want to go out and enjoy the leaves any more cause it's getting to cold! My god Frost! You. Are. A. Killer!"

Stuff like this guts me pretty hard. I wish I could just forgive the parents who's children I had killed. I wish I could forgive everyone. Sometimes, I wish I'd give up my life so the world wouldn't have to suffer the hardships of winter ever again. Let someone else do the job who was better at it. I try to do good things like make it snow for soldiers... but nothing can forgive the loss of a child. I don't mean any of it the least bit, I'm forced to do it, it's the laws of nature. But if I had a choice... I wouldn't do it.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed Red take out a bow and arrow and aim it at, you know who, _moi. _I gasped and stepped back, clutching my staff and tried to put on a serious face. If Red wanted a fight, he was gonna get one. I looked at Red again and my eyes widened when I saw the collection of weapons he had concealed under his cloak; a dagger, more arrows (with his bow aimed at me), a freaking gun, and a samurai sword. _Why!? _

"You're better off dead..." Red snarled, with that, he released the arrow.

I clamped my eyes shut as I shielded my face with my arms. I heard a _crunch _and opened my eyes open carefully. I gasped and stepped back as I met face to face with the tip of an arrow. My instincts had created an ice plate to stop the arrow mid-stream, _just in time. _The arrow would have gone right between my eyes otherwise.

I looked up and my eyes widened as I saw Red with his sword plunging through the ice. Good thing that I'm a quick thinker. I leaned back as everything went into matrix mode, the blade just skimming my bangs as I got a clear view of my face. Red stumbled forward, dropping his sword and took out his dagger. He slayed left and right. I dodged the first few slashes but Red managed to cut me deep in my right arm, leg, and the left side of my chest. It stung like hell. I fell to my knees as Red socked me in the face, he pinned me to the ground and took out his dagger and aimed it at my throat. I grasped his wrists in time as we had a hand-to-wrist-to-dagger-to-throat pushover.

You should know, whenever I feel anxiety, nervous, or pain, I begin to loose control of my ice powers. Ice started to form over Red's wrists and dagger. He shrieked and dropped the knife as his hands went straight to my throat. I gagged and shut my eyes and gritted my teeth, my hands trying to pry Red's hands off my thin throat. The pressure was insane. Yet, anxiety built up in my system. More frost covered Red. He finally gave in and yelped, jumping back.

I rolled over and coughed and gagged. My eyes red from the pressure, I could already feel bruises forming on my throat as it grew sore. Red recouped as he ran towards me with his bow and arrow in his hand. He released the bow but my body sprung into the air on instinct. I spiraled around the treetops and perched in a branch high above. I panted heavily as I saw out of the corner of my eye, frost cascade through the room and up the walls, the temperature dropped tremendously.

"Boo!" Red cackled from behind me as an arrow struck my right side.

I whimpered and fell off the tree. I began to fly around the room as Red gave chase, firing arrows everywhere. It was scary, but luckily he wasn't landing any hits. Red got furious and took out his pistol. He fired a shot and it pinned the wall just in front of my eyes. _Oh my god. _Then he got one over my head, then just behind me. These were all to close to call. I had to make a move.

That's when I realized that Red could not fly. I can fly because I have the power of the Wind. Red cannot. What Red uses is a swarm of leaves to hoist him into the air. And a big patch of them. I turned around and began firing icy blasts at the leaf lift as the leaves began to fall away. The more I fired, the lower Red got and the closer I got to him. Eventually, the leaves gave way and Red crashed to the floor. I bolted down after him and pinned him to the ground.

I forgot he still had his pistol in his hands.

I heard a shot and pain blossomed through my stomach. I let out a strained cry as I punched Red in the face. His pumpkin shattered and revealed his face.

His face was a mere skull with a thin layer of skin on it and eyes. His skin on his was like, burnt or something. No, you couldn't see his skull or anything, it was just really _thin. _Red had sloppy brown-hazel hair and orange-hazel eyes. He looked at me with eyes that could kill and growled before they rolled to the back of his head. He was just knocked out. I scrambled off of him and whimpered as there was a bloody gaping whole in my stomach. That's when the pain started to hit, hard. It wrenched and sizzled with pain as I fell back and let out a scream.

Autumn's wind began to howl around it's master and snuffed out the lights. It whirled around me and threw me out. The impact of the grass from outside knocked the wind out of me. I gagged for breath and clutched my stomach. After a few hours, I had enough strength to fly home where I could fully heal in peace.

At least I know a few things: Why Red wears the pumpkin, that he too is burned by iron, and that I'm better off dead.

And you know what? He's right.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Well everyone, that is chapter 2! I hoped you like it and Red!:) <strong>**Can you all do a favor for me? Read my "Frosty Wings" Maximum Ride AU? I really want this story to be successful. Can you check it out and maybe leave a review on it and tell me what you think? Thanks, your the best:) **** Anyways, thank you so much for reading, PLEASE leave a review and tell what what you think! Thanks! Bye! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	3. The Encounter: Glimmer

**Hi everyone!:) HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm back with another chapter. This time, Jack will be introduced to the Spirit of Summer! Do you think this encounter will be better than the last? Hehe, you'll see. Anyways, THANK YOU all for the reviews!:D Means so much to me!:) and this is a Maleficent mashup/takeoff 'cause iron burns her so I said, "why not spirits?" so that's how the idea came to be. But anyways, enough of my rambling, let us go back to Jack and meet the Spirit of Summer!**

**BTW: I finally know how this story is going to turn out:) Once we meet Spring (next chapter as you all probably guessed), that's when the story is actually going to kick off. This is kinda an intro so you know the spirits. It's going to get good in other words;) **

**A/N: Summer's name is Glimmer, like the Glimmer in Hunger Games. (That's kinda how I picture her to look in "human form" when she's all prettied up with Caesar Flickerman)**

**WARNING: A smidgen of romance reference. A _smidgen. _And intense battling and blood as always. **

* * *

><p>You'd think my encounter with Red would bring my desire to meet the other spirits to a halt... well, it didn't. In fact, it actually launched my desire to know even further. But, was it necessary? If Red could be burned by iron, obviously the rest of them could. So I don't need to visit them, but another strong reason why I wanted to visit my siblings was so that I could get to know someone. Talk to someone, touch someone, know someone. Be loved and known myself. I was determined to be a rightful spirit and have my stand in this god-forsaken world.<p>

After I had healed once more, I sped off in high hopes to make a friendly acquaintance with another one of my siblings.

This time, it was the Spirit of Summer. Her name was Glimmer.

Now Glimmer, like Red, was a hothead. Red was actually rumored to be a nice and respected spirit, (so they say, pft!) but it was no secret in the spirit world that Glimmer had a ravishing hot temper. But they say that she is quite a beauty. She's also quite seductive they say. She has long blonde hair like it was made of gold that was set ablaze by a drop of sunlight when she was in human form. _Human form? _Well, a special thing about Glimmer was that she could bend water and fire. Very 'summer like' abilities. Her being able to do this, she can transform herself into pure water or fire or a human.

This totally should have concerned me, but nope! Here I was, a wounded little boy seeking comfort of another person. (Sigh) As I said, I was like a naive seven year old back then so gimme a break. Of course I didn't fancy fire, it was my opposite element and could _easily _kill me unlike other things. And there was something about water I didn't enjoy quite frankly. I know right? I'm an ice bender, the bender of solid _liquid. _Water in other terms. I don't know. When I look into the blue murkiness, I get nervous. _Very _nervous and _very _scared. I don't know what about exactly. Glimmer was probably the last person to go to, but I was going to meet her eventually.

There have also been rumors that Red and Glimmer were a couple. Blah! I for one am not for romance, the thought makes me gag. But romance does amuse me in some cases. Such as when the two lovebirds are in an argument and things get silly. Wonderful entertainment guys, a little bit nerve wracking at times but I highly suggest seeing that than going to the movies or something. This is what I thought; if I told Glimmer that Red tried to kill me, she would get upset and give Red a good piece of her hot mind. Set him straight. Because obviously, cutting and shooting someone in the stomach isn't nice, _at all. _

I don't know. I just really wanted to be a friend with a spirit and get sweet revenge on Red in a not-to-violent-way. Glimmer was dangerous, but I didn't care. So, yet again, after I healed, I made my way to- oh yeah. You see, being the Spirit of Summer and all and being able to control fire and water, what's the best place for a person like that?

A beach

When a beach comes to your mind, where's the beach?

Florida

I _hate _Florida. And I think you all can guess why. Yup. 'Cause it's _hot hot hot _there! But lucky for me, by the time I had healed, it was late Autumn and early Winter so it had gotten a little chillier. Especially in the night. That was a prime time for me to hit Florida and say hello to Glimmer. And spotting a person made of fire light couldn't be that hard at all.

So, I flew down from Pennsylvania to Florida. The moon shining above and guiding my way. Glimmer lives on a seclusive part of a beach where no one can find. Her secret area consists of a large lake made of sea water that was surrounded by vast trees.

This visit couldn't be bad, with common sense the visit was going to go as planned and smoothly. Without any shots or knifes. This was going to go fantastically well in other words.

Well, of course it didn't.

* * *

><p>I sped across the Atlantic Ocean, guided down south by the reflection of the moonlight rippling across the water. I whooped and cheered as I plunged into the water a few times as I smiled like a little kid. Even after the recent events, I felt happy. That's the person I am. I waved hello to a few mermaids who swam by and waved to me; flicking their shimmering tales with their scales in many different and dazzling colors. (Of course they exist! BTW: their actually smaller than you think and beautiful, but their pretty vicious too)<p>

It was midnight when I reached the secluded area. I was still a little wet as the sea water irritated my wounds (that were not _fully _healed) but I had a grin on my face. I awed as I approached the home. It was very hard to find, _very very very _hard to find. No human could possibly find it in the dense beach, it wasn't part of the mortal beach territory anyway. But it was well worth seeing. It was a beauty. Sand dunes stretched out far and wide as the sand hugged some sea water, creating pools of the sea near the beach sand. It was a glorious effect with the moon, the couple glistening mermaids that followed me; it was fit for Glimmer, Spirit of Summer, sorcerer of water and fire.

On the beach, next to the sand dunes was a huge cave, covered by sand and some grass patches on the top. _Glimmer must be in their. _I silently glided over to the edge of the cave and peeked inside. It was dark, surprisingly. Glimmer had to be in here, where else would she be since it was her off season? Oh, hot temper, fire bender, off season, Mother Nature warned everyone that we Seasonal Spirits can get 'off' during our _off _season (tell me about it, ugh!)... but _Glimmer? Yikes. _I should be a little more careful.

It was dark, but it was warm (not very surprising at all). It looked like she wasn't home though. All their was, as far as I could see was dozens of torches lining the cave walls. I shrugged and crept inside, the further I got into the heart of the cave, the warmer it got. Like a sauna. I started to break out into a sweat. I took a deep breath and exhaled as I exerted some cool air. _Ah, relief! _

"Br!" A voice hissed in the darkness.

I jumped at raised my staff. "Who's their?" I demanded sharply, even though I was nervous.

All of a sudden, way over a dozen torches lit up at once and completely lit and heated the entire cave. I grunted and cowered back. _So bright! _I blinked away the brightness and took rapid breaths, my body temperature trying to cool me. "Wha-...?"

"It's me, you mutt-head!" Growled a very taut, stern, and seductive feminine voice.

Jack then heard a girlish scowl and turned his head to see where the voice came from.

Glimmer of course.

Glimmer was sitting on a rug in the middle-far back of her cave. The cave was very fancy. Their was a hot turquoise colored spring filled with pink blossoms near where Glimmer was sitting. For some odd reason, there were a few lush trees growing near the back. In a far corner in a small part of the cave was a very comfy fourposter love-bed (sheesh, I wonder why) and a small kitchen (Come to think of it, in the same corner Red was sitting in, he too had a bed and a kitchen). Even though the Spirit's room was a _cave _and very small, only consisting of Glimmer's room, the trees, the spring, and the torches lined up, it was very fancy. But nothing was fancier than Glimmer herself.

Kay guys, I gotta admit, she's pretty damn hot (literally). Hey! You would agree to if you saw her genuine beauty!

Glimmer had a long face. Not to pale and not to tan, even. Her nose was sharp and she had thin lips like mine except they were rosy like the tinge of her cheeks. Her eyes were soft yet stern and sparkly lavender like amethysts. You would have to see her hair to believe it. It looked like it was made out of golden silk and appeared to have an aura in which it glowed like the sun. Her locks reached down to right above her kneecaps and tipped off with a curl. Glimmer was tall (almost as tall as Red, but Glimmer and I were the same size) and she was curvy, she wore a thin dress made out of mesh. Her attire was very Arabic and a little overwhelming. You could see her under garments right through her dress made out of mesh with the colors of pink and red.

I huffed and turned away for a brief moment. _Whoa._

Glimmer stood up with her hips cocked out to the side and glared at me; I gulped. She rolled her shoulder as she tilted her head to the side in a very cute manner. "Frost." She said. Her voice was like the smooth hiss and cackle of a fire yet as cold and icy as the frigid waters in Antarctica. "What brings you here?" She snarled.

I kinda slouched then and oh so slightly shuffled back, something told me she had an attitude towards me. But so what? This was_Glimmer. _She probably has an attitude towards everyone! But still...

I gathered myself and was about to speak when-

"Oh Jack," Glimmer hissed softly as she glided around me but with a menacing matter. "Is this about that silly question about iron dear Red told me about?"

"Um, yeah." I said in a straight forward tone.

Glimmer then looked at me and growled, she looked like she was ready to kill. "Well duh, it burns me you pathetic idiot! It burns all of us, even my spring sister Flora, for all I care! Now get out!" She roared.

Glimmer's hands then began to generate fire.

My eyes widened as I backed away. "I just wanted to know... why do you guys have such an attitude towards me?"

"Oh, did my dear Red not tell you?" Glimmer hissed.

Her dress began to catch on fire.

I whimpered and cowered back. Concern flushed my face as my heart began to race. I just got here and there's already something wrong with me. I hate being and sounding weak but _I didn't understand. Maybe I never will... _

"What...?" My voice was no higher than a whisper.

Glimmer rolled her eyes and slapped her fiery hands on her thighs that were turning into light. "Oh let's see; you are a cold hearted murderer, you bring death and hunger, I mean, do I need to continue? You are a bad person! And my Moon do I hate your season! I feel like you should be punished!" Glimmer said as she rose her hands again, her eyes now glowing and her human form almost gone.

I pursed my lips and forced down tears. "I can't help it and you know it! I would wish to be someone else in a heartbeat! I can't stand it! I was born like this! I don't want to be me, don't you get it? _I _wish I wasn't meant to do those things!" I wailed, now outside the cave.

"Well, _I wish that you were never born!" _

There was a flash of light. I had to conceal my eyes for a brief moment before looking back up. I gritted my teeth and backed away.

Before me was Glimmer, now in her heat form. Made of pure light and fire. She looked like a flame on a candlewick. Her body all aglow. Her body a slight tinge of orange and red that was a sleeveless bodysuit, no sleeves yet the red and orange suit of fire went down to her ankles. Glimmer's eyes were glowing like mad. Her hair had become the flaming tip of a candle and she was on fire... literally.

Glimmer roared a battle cry as she lunged toward me.

I wanted to freeze and just hope she would go away and leave me alone but my instincts forced my body to _run. Goddamn run! _I began to sprint on the ocean, turning the sea pools to ice rinks. I skated and jumped off the cold surface to get into the air and escape. Luckily I'm outside this time...

But did that matter with Glimmer?

_Hell no_

I learned Glimmer's potential in her powers the hard way.

Since Glimmer was in her light/fire form, she could travel as fast as the speed of light, or teleport for a short distance. One or the other, but did it matter? She was in front of me in a second. I gasped and shielded myself with my arms, ice covering them acting like a shield. Just in time too as Glimmer used a powerful rush of fire to send me rocketing towards the ground. The ice on the sea shifted so I wouldn't take a hard fall. My arms burned. They were a bit red. It hurt, but I could cope. Wasn't for my ice shield last second, my arms would be on fire.

I looked up from the frozen sea to see Glimmer plummeting straight towards me. I let out a quick shriek and dodged. Thank the lord I'm a quick thinker. Glimmer plowed into the ice with such force that it sent a wave of heat all around, destroying the ice and sending me backwards onto the sand.

I tumbled around in the sand screaming as the small flame on my chest burned out. Her heat wave had not just threw me back, but made me catch on fire a little bit too. Ouch! I gritted my teeth and resisted to plunge into the water since Glimmer was in there.

But anyways, she's gone. She hasn't come up yet and surely her fire form Is distinguished.

I proudly sat up but grimaced as my chest seared when I moved. I sighed and began to limp away. I heard the water bubble behind me but I didn't care...

"Think you could get rid of me?"

I gasped and turned around, my eyes wide.

Glimmer was now in her water form, entirely made out of water. Not much said.

Before I could react, Glimmer sent a huge wave of water crashing down on me. Once I was surrounded in water, I felt it form into a ball and be lifted into the air.

This is when I found out why I hate water.

I was afraid of drowning. I don't know where it came from since I had never experienced it before, but I was afraid. My heart started to pump and I began to loose air fast. I panicked as I tried to find a way out of the sphere of death. I began to quiver as I grew anxious.

_Remember? Anxiousness? Ice powers? Control?_

Frost started to turn the sphere of water into a sphere of ice. I smirked and _felt _Glimmer begin to loose control and power over her creation. (Yes, we Seasonal Spirits can feel each others power) I used the last of my energy to completely turn the water into ice. Once it was done, the ball containing me stopped moving. I clenched my fists and braced myself; the ball shattered into a million little fragments. I flew out at top speed and sent the shards at Glimmer. They went right through her of course but she was caught off guard. Leaving me enough time to attack. I lunged myself at her and pinned her down, my hands at her throat.

No, I, Jack Frost am not a killer like they all think. I'm not trying to choke her. Just freeze her. My frost worked it's way down her body as her writhing began to dye down. I saw heat generate at her chest and trying to heat the ice consuming her body, but it's hard to thaw a frozen heart. With effort and patience, I finally froze her. The effects will last enough for an escape, so I took my leave.

I huffed and flew off as the impact of what just happened crashing down on me. So Glimmer thinks I'm a bad person to. I clamped my eyes shut and bit my lip. I felt really bad. But I shouldn't, but the pain physically and mentally was welling up in my chest. But I accomplished what I went there for and found out that _all _of us are burned by iron.

Even though it was unnecessary, my next and final stop was to meet Flora, the Spirit of Spring.

* * *

><p><strong>That is it everyone! Sorry, I gotta rush, got a lot of stuff to do! Anyways, I hope you all liked it! Make sure to leave a review and check out my other stories! HAPPY NEW YEAR! See you all! Bye! Peace!<strong>

**-SkatingDJ**


	4. The Encounter: Flora

**Hey everyone! **

**I finally finished the end of the semester for my school!:D YAY! Now I can get back to writing! And I know the story has pretty much been a back story for now BUT, it is going to get VERY EPIC after this chapter (or two). I finally know what I'm about to do with this story and it is going to be awesome people! Worth reading and staying tune for! Thank you: BelieveInYourDreams4Life, Rose, WEast, & FrostedFeathers for the reviews!:D**

**So yeah, here is the final encounter with the Spirit of Spring, Flora. Then this story is going to hit the epic mode! But I still hope you enjoy this chapter regardless! Enjoy!:)**

**A/N: Flora (the Spirit of Spring) is the younger sister of Glimmer (the Spirit of Summer). Glimmer looks down on Flora. Flora feels unappreciated, thus, creating her confused personality with Jack. And I am adopting Aisling from the movie "The Secret of Kells" good movie;) I just really wanted to give her a paragraph spotlight so please excuse me but enjoy:) **

* * *

><p>One more spirit to go, and I was determined to make this encounter work. It was all or nothing now. But this time, everything had to be just right. My approach, speech and what I say (how I say it mind you), how I act... everything. I was going to be different this time, it was bound to work. I was going to meet the Spirit of Spring, Flora.<p>

I waited until my wounds were healed completely before I even thought about meeting the Spirit of Spring. Then I strategically thought about what she would do when I arrived and how she would act. How I would act and what I would say, hoping not to alarm her or for her to jump to conclusions. This was going to be risky.

Flora was the younger sister of Glimmer. Flora was often looked down upon by her own sister and everyone else due to her timid and calm persona and lack of power. (I found this stupid) All Flora wanted to do was please her sister, and she still tries by doing whatever her sister commands or thinks. The girl tries, but she has her issues... like mine. That's why I think I have a shot at this one, which gave me hope.

Flora lived deep in a secluded woods by a sacred pond in Ireland. Ireland was also home to another spirit, Aisling. The Spirit (but she was also considered a fairy even though she had no wings) of the Forest. The two girls were friends, yet enemies. Yes, frienemies. They were kind to each other, when they weren't fighting over who was more powerful by the laws of nature. Of course, Mother Nature (the mother of freaking nature) tromped us all. She was the queen of the spirits, but Flora and Aisling were powerful.

Aisling had red, long hair in contrast to her white body and gray frock with her tiny figure (she was less than five feet tall since she was in a ten year old body). She could transform into a white wolf with glowing green eyes (one eye was turquoise the other green when she was in human form) and also had the power to summon wolves at her command. She was incredibly strong, being capable to move a giant boulder that hadn't been budged for centuries. She was extremely swift an agile as well; being able to scale up a wall and tree like a squirrel (using a little bit of wind) and jump from place to place like a frog. She also left flowers wherever she walked or create some with her breath at her desire. And don't get me started on her singing voice, so young and pure. Beautiful. (But otherwise her voice was squeaky and snooty)

But enough of Aisling, here's Flora.

Flora, being the controller of the season spring, could control all means of nature (but not as powerful as Mother of course). Trees, roots, grass, flowers, vines, you name it, she could even control boulders, rocks, and the earth! That's power! She was young (being fourteen while we were all over fifteen) and was very inexperienced, making her weak. But she had power and potential. It hurt when she scored a hit on you and she knew how to defend herself. She wasn't as weak as everyone thought.

They were both Mother Nature's daughters or something, I don't know. But what I did know is that Flora was powerful but misunderstood, like me. Maybe I could get through to her.

So after healing 100 percent, skillful planning (to the best of my ability), I headed towards Ireland for the final encounter.

It was going to work this time...

_Not._

* * *

><p>I dashed through the woods, weaving in and out of the trees. Sunlight pouring in from above, guiding my way. After taking almost all daylight to get there, I finally made it.<p>

Flora wasn't there like I had expected. It was now spring and (since it took me from the beginning of the year to heal up) and she was probably out and about, spreading her season throughout the world. She would probably be back at dusk.

I decided to sit on a rock near the enchanted, mystical lagoon. Her home was pretty. If honestly you could call it a home. It was the wilderness after all, like mine. I honestly think that's why I enjoyed it the most, I'm so used to living with nature instead of in a home, even if it was a tree or a cave. It was shelter, but Flora and I just lived out in the open.

Flora's home was basically in the heart of a thick forest in Ireland, a forest basically. A hard to find (when is it not?), secluded, sacred, but beautiful area. The closer I got to her home, the denser and more lush the trees became as well as the grass, along with flowers blooming and scattered across the earth. But the thing that made her home special was the pond. In the center of her home stood a pond. When it was nighttime, the moonlight will pour through the trees and reflect off of the pond making it glow a shimmering green and blue. The pond was home to lily flowers and some mystical creatures of all types.

In the distance, far into the woods and shadows, I swear I could see a wolf with green eyes prancing about with a person who had a bow and arrow in his clutches and some sort of sack on his belt. That was Johnny Appleseed.

I sat on one of the rocks that surrounded the lake (Flora created them decoratively no doubt) and looked around some more. Under the shade of a very big fir tree (but allowed moonlight through it's leaves), was a large flower bed that acted like a nest. A bed probably (it looked very cozy). I slept in a tree (which isn't the comfiest let me tell you, and try not to fall out of it). Near that fir tree was an oak tree with a hole in the middle that held some lost trinkets in it which Flora probably collected over the years.

Speaking of years, how old was Flora? I mean, I know she's trapped in a fourteen year old body but as far as centuries go... I'm going to have to recap that (and I'm rounding): Red is 500 years old (18 years old), Glimmer is 400 (17 years old), I was 200, and Flora was probably almost 300. There were other spirits who were 'centuries' version older than us like Aisling (700-800 years old, 10 year old body), and Johnny Appleseed who was 900 years old, almost 1,000 I think (dang) in a 19 year old body.

It was funny to how they all were related to each other: Appleseed and Red were best buddies (Appleseed donated his bows to Red so vice versa). Red and Glimmer were a couple. Glimmer and Flora were brother and sister. Aisling and Appleseed were best buddies as well (maybe even something more...). And Flora and Aisling were frienemies. I was totally out of the loop here. The only entry into the loop was that everyone hated me here, unless if I don't screw up this one and last chance-

"Excuse me?"

I shrieked and fell backwards, off of the rock and fell hard onto the ground with a thud. I pounced right back up and faced the voice with whom had disrupted my thoughts.

"Jack Frost?"

It was Flora.

"Yes! Uh, Flora?" I said, coming out from behind the rock.

"What are you doing here?" Flora said formerly and sincerely as she stepped into the light.

One look at Flora and I knew she meant business. She actually looked like Mother Nature in a few of her features. Same black flowing hair, except Flora had a couple of her strands of locks naturally dyed blue and green to go along with her pretty light blue and green frock. Her skin was ivory, much paler than her sister's and her facial expressions showed utter regal status yet coolness at the same time. She was quite cute, she was little too!

"Hi Flora, I wanted to say hi." I began sweetly, hoping that I don't alarm her since Flora was a very paranoid and alert girl.

"Uh... hi." She said timidly with an awkward wave.

I thought things were off to a good start... until... suddenly, Flora shook her head violently as if trying to remember something. Once she stopped shaking her head, her green eyes snapped open fiercely as her face darkened and she got into a battle position. Vines erupted from the earth and spiraled into the air.

I jumped and backed off, my hands stretched out as a calm motion. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I repeated, baffled. "I'm not here to fight! I just want to make a friendly acquaintance, 'kay?"

Flora scoffed as her fists tightened, the vines slowly approaching _moi. _"Oh, friendly! Sure..." She moaned sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"What is it with you guys? Won't you seriously give me a chance? I'm not evil!" I said, trying to reason with the spirit. _Things were looking up! 'Totally!'_

"_Not evil? _What you do is evil! You kill people and make them starve! Therefore you are evil!" Flora said with anger. But it sounded forced and rehearsed, as if it weren't really coming from her intentions. Glimmer must have talked some 'sense' into her.

I huffed and began talking easy once more, "Look it, I don't want to fight you, and I don't think you want to fight me either. Did your sister talk some sense into you? Why do you listen to her? She doesn't even like you! I know you want to make her proud but Flora, you're just confused and mistaken. Stop letting your sister control who you really are..." I hope that got through to her.

Flora looked down for a moment as her face relaxed, as if taking my advice. But she looked back up once more, anger rushing to her face. _Didn't work, dammit... _

"She's my sister! She loves me and would never lie to me! She told me how foul you were! But I already know you cold blooded murderer. You even tried to kill her!" Flora yelled, the vines and ivy started to grow large spikes.

_Oh boy. _This wasn't working. I raised my hands in surrender and backed away slowly. _I tried._

"You almost killed my sister!" Flora repeated, but this time, with genuine anger. "You really are a murderer!" She screeched.

_Oh no...but she wouldn't hurt me... _

"I'm not the one mistaken and mistreated, you are! As in, not punished enough!" Flora roared as her eyes glowed.

The spiky vines lunged at me. I didn't think she would attack, so I didn't bother to have my guard up and dodge, so I allowed the spiky vines to wrap around me and hoist me and thrash me into the air. Before I knew it, I felt something long and sharp pierce my side and slide right through my body. I cried out loud with agony. I sobbed as I cracked open my eyes and saw Flora on top of a tree at my level, her arms outstretched.

"Please..." I wailed and begged, a single tear escaping the corner of my eye.

I saw Flora's bottom lip tremble and her glowing eyes squint. It wasn't her nature to harm anything. That means she really must have hated me...

"Don't ever come back again or I swear to Manny I will kill you..."

Those were Flora's final words before the spiky vines flung me far, far away. And trust me, _she meant that. _

* * *

><p>I accepted the fact of who I was and what I meant in this world. The fact that I was alone, unwanted, and unloved. No one wanted to know me, they just wanted me dead. I tried, I really did, but they didn't want to hear it. It hurt, but I sucked it up and dealt with it. I gave up on trying to meet anyone or be friendly. It was everyone for themselves-no, it was me against the world. I had to defend myself for the years to come because I knew they would be back, but I would be ready.<p>

I don't care anymore what they think of me. I don't care for them either. That's how life is. You give what you get.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks! The last encounter! I hope you really liked the chapter, I did lol! But NOW things are going to get EPIC. The story is FINALLY going to now kick off and trust me ladies and gentlemen, it's going to be awesome!XD So <span>PLEASE PLEASE <span>leave a review and tell me what you think and are excited for this story to begin!:) So stay tuned cause this is going to get exciting! Thank you all!:D Bye! Peace!3 Luv ya!;)**

**-SkatingDJ**


	5. Animals, Ultimatums & Tricks!

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Omg I'm so hype for this cause it's going to get awesome and so epic! This chapter is kinda gonna be basically a short recap of what's been going on and whatnot until Jack becomes a guardian and then things are gonna get interesting... Anyways, glad you all like the story so far and lets get into this!**

* * *

><p>I finally gave up.<p>

I gave up my little naive ways and learned that life was tough and unfair, like I said, I have to give what I got, and I got some pretty awful stuff. It was every spirit for themselves. Selfish, cruel, and tough, I had to be a little bit like that too. I didn't like it all the time, but I had to do it to survive like this.

Finding a friend can be easy for some people, and some hard. Some people think they will never find one, but they always do no matter what. But for me, that dream was impossible. I was alone all by myself with no one to take care of me. I gave up trying to befriend my seasonal siblings. I even tried to befriend elves, dwarves, angels, demons, fairies, mermaids, and other mythical creatures but they all turned their back on me. I guess word got out that I was extremely unfriendly.

I was on my own. I had to defend myself. I knew those three would come back, in hopes that they would finish me off. I barely made it out alive last time. I had to amp up my game and know how to fight back.

Over the next 200 years, I honed some wicked fighting skills before I became a guardian. And I also noticed some not-so-wicked things about me, I'd like to share them with you, but they're a secret. Don't tell anyone! I'm serious! I haven't told the Guardians and they shouldn't know before the time is right, sound good? Awesome. (Smirk)

* * *

><p>Keep in mind that we Seasonal Spirits have common abilities. Here's two cool things about us: we can transform into our Animal Form, and our Ultimate Form, I also created some tricks up my sleeve for myself. Animal Form is honestly kinda fun, but our Ultimate Form can really pack a punch. Here's a little bit about our Animal Form:<p>

Animal Form is basically what you think it is; we transform into animals. It's especially awesome since we transform into an animal that relates to our season. Mine is an Arctic Wolf, it's pretty dang cool. We can't control our powers in our Animal Form but we can summon a pack of animals like our own. I have made quite the alliance with my own pack of Arctic Wolves! And don't get me started with the time I accidentally tripped and rolled down a snowy mountain, turning into a snowball... didn't end pretty.

But anyways, Flora's Animal Form is a doe. A petite, pretty little female deer. Ha! What a laugh, I know, but I underestimated this doe pretty bad the first time she turned into it. She's fast, nimble, sensitive to movement and sound, hard to catch, and whatever you do, don't let it run into you. Cause it hurts! Any sort of deer ram, just avoid it! Yeah, so don't underestimate deer, and if you see one... run! Or in a better case, fly!

Glimmer is a dolphin. A cute, happy looking dolphin. Yes... a _dolphin. _I'll admit, they're cute with their happy smiles and they even save people's lives, but did you know they can also kill people by drowning them? Pretty deceiving and deadly, just like Glimmer is. It really does suit her. A cute dolphin, but turns into a killing machine by drowning her foe. She can swim really fast, leap into the air high to grab her prey, and weigh her foe down and bring them to the depths of the ocean, thus, drowning. Not fun.

But Red's animal is actually pretty decent right off the gecko. A hawk. A really big one too for it's breed of bird. It's almost as big as me when I'm in Animal Form. It's orange and brown with sleek feathers so it flies around like a jet. It's beak and claws are razor sharp, it can tear through skin like tissue paper. Not cool, it hurts really bad. Wrestling with it isn't fun. It's really basic, but cunning and deadly, and downright scary!

Honestly, our Animal Form is more for fun and to communicate with our other species, we battle each other with it when it's most necessary. But our Ultimate Form is the boss... but it can also be our downfall.

Ultimate Form can only be achieved by the Seasonal Spirits; us. It's a secret, nobody knows about it, not even Mother Nature. Our power is doubled in this form and we have an incredible amount of stamina, power, etc. with some other special features to go along with it.

For instance, I can unleash my Ultimate Form and control snow and ice and fly without my staff and to a much greater power. Flora can also control the earth/ground and wind instead of just rocks and trees and plants. Glimmer can turn into her water form and light fire form at the same time; her body is mixed of fire and water at the same time. And Red can fly without his leaf lift, he can disappear for short periods of time, and his arms and hands can transform into any weapon is his possession. His arm can turn into a sword for instance.

There's a catch though.

Immortality does not mean that we can't die, it means that we never grow old, we still can get hurt. Wounds usually heal up before we die. But in our Ultimate Form, you can kill us. We're vulnerable in that form, but we're incredibly powerful. Wounds that we could heal in our normal form, even the most deadly, we will die. Something that powerful has to come with a price.

Together, Ultimate Form or not, we can create the ultimate move. I've never done that before with them, probably never will. But it would be neat to see it. It needs to be performed in perfect condition and train of thought. That will never happen with them though since they hate me.

I have a few special tricks up my sleeves though! For the time being, in between training and or battling my siblings, I tested my abilities. I found out that I can transform my body into complete ice. I'm much slower, and I can't fly, but I become super strong and I'm impenetrable to ice and snow. Pretty neat. I also can turn my staff into a scythe or spear by freezing it into sharp ice. Just a few things but I sure am creative!

It's amazing what I can do, but it's really scary. And controlling ice isn't all that easy. Ice is controlled by the deepest, and darkest emotions on contrast to the other elements. That's where all my blizzards come from. If something really bad or sad happens to me, all my negative energy releases and turns into a blizzard and I loose control. Ultimate Form can be painful if not executed properly in the aftermath. It's risky, but it's pretty cool...

Sort-of.

* * *

><p>Just like I had predicted, my siblings did come back to finish me off by invading my lake and trying to take me down right there and then. Luckily, I always won since I worked hard and trained myself in between whereas they just took my previous weakness as a given. It still wasn't easy of course.<p>

One of the times I had to go into Ultimate Form to bring down Red. He didn't have to though... that really shows our rivalry. In the end, it resulted in a blizzard which canceled Easter. Bunnymund had plenty to say to me in his great first impression, it wasn't pretty. But right then I vowed to myself that I was going to do something about Red. That's when I realized that we had a special rivalry and it was only going to be settled if I proved myself to him. It hasn't happened yet. And as far as I know, he is better than me.

Another time, Glimmer tried to drown me in my own lake in her dolphin form. That fight we battled in our Animal Form. I barely made that one to be honest. I had a panic attack from almost drowning and it was hard to get her out of my lake. In the end I almost drowned and she had a gushing bite mark on her neck. But I have to admit, dolphin blubber is pretty tasty... wait... what!?

I'm going to be brutally honest but if it weren't for my staff, allowing me to fly, Flora would have won. She was the one having to go into Ultimate Form to almost bring me down. She's the weakest but of course I can't underestimate her. When she unleashed her UF (Ultimate Form), she had the ability to control the wind, knocking me to the ground where she could manipulate the earth to bounce me around like a ping pong ball. My ice form was super useful as I was too heavy to be thrown around by the ground and plants. Thank Manny for that.

These fights went on for 200 years. When I first figured out that I had a reaction to iron, to when I became a Guardian. Over those two centuries, I had honed some pretty awesome battle strategies. But I never really showed them off unless it was necessary since it was deadly to me and everyone else. For me, it's like negative energy which isn't a good thing.

I was really powerful, more powerful than all of the Guardians combined. During my first few days with them, the only time I tapped (slightly) into my true power was when I took down Pitch when he killed Sandy. That's when my anger was awoken and my inner powered fired up. For the rest of the time, it took more energy to refrain myself from going all out than rather using it. It was for my own, and their own, good.

But once I became a guardian, I thought I was safe from them. That I'd never have to use my true power again. Go back. See them. Here from them. Hoping that they'd learn or back off or something.

_Boy was I wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks! Sorry if it was rushed or confusing, please feel free to catch me on anything if you find one:) But I hope you liked it and found it interesting and made sense of it! Hope you thought it was neat with all the features and whatnot. But anyways, PLEASE leave a review cuz this story is about to hit epic mode really hard! Till next time! Peace!<strong>

**-SkatingDJ**


	6. Kidnapped

**Hi everyone:) I'm back with another chapter! Yay, it's the weekend!:D I have nothing to say really except give some shout outs to you all- DragonRobotkid, thank you so much for your support on all my stories, I really do appreciate it with all my heart:) And you used my Over-Addicted to ROTG from my profile!XD If feel so special! El0ndon- thanks for supporting this story! By y'all reviewing, it makes me want to update this story even faster:) And WEast- I never really thanked you for all your help:) Thank you! (big hug!) But... how do you end up knowing when I update my chapters to all of my stories? (just curious)**

**But anyways, this chapter is basically going to introduce the Guardians. How Jack feels, and how this climax (one of them) is gonna kick off! Pretty short, but I hope you don't mind regardless:)**

* * *

><p>It's been five years since we defeated Pitch Black. I'm a Guardian now. Over 300 years old, still counting. My believers are around fifteen. My life really did change when Pitch popped in suddenly. It honestly gave me a great excuse to be away from my lake and out of harm's way, my siblings in other words. I haven't seen them since. I guess I could thank Pitch for that. Five years is a blink of an eye for a spirit...<p>

Not for me.

When I became a Guardian, I thought everything would become perfect, or close at least. It was for a year, but then everything began to take off without me. The Guardians became too busy once more, sometimes I would go for a week or more without out them giving a hoot towards me. My believers; Jamie, Pippa, Caleb, Claude, and Monty are now fifteen like I said. In other words, they're teenagers. They're now moving on, Cupcake already has and stopped believing. Even though she was _there. _And it really hurts when Jamie sometimes brushes me off.

I feel like I'm back at square one. Invisible. Alone. It makes me wonder if the Guardians care for me anymore. And I just feel so out of place with the kids, we just can't have the same fun anymore. It hurts pretty bad. Do I dare say that it hurts more than when I was alone? Maybe, because I have the opportunity to not be alone, but I can't and I end up being alone when I even have the chance.

I've tried to nag in by being annoying, helpful or _something, _but I end up just being bad and being shrugged off. I feel invisible! It angers and makes me really sad, it really hurts. I really can't go on like this. After five years, I'm going to say something. I did not just spend 300 years of agony to just blow it away like frost. That's why I'm standing in North's Palace today, to see if I can get his freaking attention. I haven't been this determined since when I first met the spirits. True, it didn't work, but hopefully it works this time. I was pretty desperate.

And I felt something. A strange vibe coming from my siblings. I don't know what it is, but it's not good. I wanted to hang out with the Guardians for protection. That's a strong reason why today in par-tic-tacular I wanted to stay and be safe, I was getting nervous and scared. It's weird, feeling normal for so long, but then something hits you, and you know it when you feel it.

It was nearing Christmas, so I hoped I could help.

I walked to the workshop and found the Russian tinkering away at an object. I walked up to him and cleared my throat.

"North?"

Nothing.

I patted the man's shoulder, a grunt was heard, saying that he had his slightest attention towards me. I couldn't help but huff and slightly roll my eyes.

I spoke, "Can I help? It's almost Christmas, and I thought you might need help. I just need something to do and-"

"Sure." He responded, not moving.

"Really?" I said with excitement as I bounced to the desk.

"Just start making something." He gruffly said, not moving or looking away from his toy.

I slumped slightly and looked down as my eyes blankly scrolled to the stool North was sitting on. My fighting side (that the Guardians don't know about, remember?) was telling me to do a coffee-grinder and broom-sweep the stool, causing North to fall and give me some attention. But I pushed that away and trudged to the shelves. I eyed an unpainted nutcracker and took it off the shelf and placed it on a small desk (away from North of course). I grabbed some paint; yellow, blue, and red for starters, rolled up my sleeves, grabbed a stool, and began to work.

Not to brag, but I'm an exceptional painter. Of course, I mostly used blue on the poor nutcracker and even got some white and began decorating his suit like frost. But it looked festive enough. I merrily continued as I dipped my paintbrush into the blue and accidentally knocked it over.

I gasped; my reflexes turned on as I caught the blue bottle with my ankle. I looked up; hoping that North didn't see, or did. Either way would work. But he didn't even bat an eyelash. I scowled and jerked my ankle, causing the the bottle to fly up. I caught it and resumed working.

It hadn't occurred to me that some of the paint had leaked out when I caught it, causing it to make a large river that traveled underneath the table and wrap around North's stool. I didn't notice, and neither did North... until he got up.

North eventually looked up (finally) to admire his work. He looked satisfied. He pushed his stool back and placed a heavy boot on the floor, ready to place his toy with the rest of the finished ones.

I looked up for a brief moment; all I saw was a boot come in contact with a slippery, blue floor. I bolted up from my seat, calling out to him, but it was too late.

North's boot flew out from underneath him as his body was sent backwards and into the desk. His weight broke the desk in two as all the objects on them –mostly metal!- were sent flying into the air. I skillfully flicked them away with my staff (I've done it a million times before) but one piece ended up nicking the end of the shelf which held all of the finished toys. With one creak, the shelf shifted lopsided.

"Oh no..." I grumbled... this was not good, period.

-Before all of the toys went crashing to the floor, breaking every single one of them. I cringed as I inched towards the door. North just stood in his place, dumbfounded as a broken wood piece rolled towards his boot. He leaned down stiffly and picked it up with a blank expression.

Every single toy was broken or battered except the one I held in my hand. "I-I'm sorry, North." I said weakly, never had I'd felt out of place in my entire life. I felt as if I weren't part of the family at all.

North suddenly then crushed the wooden piece to splinters; I jumped and hugged myself against the door as North came bounding towards me. I cringed at every harsh word that was spat in my face by North. He kept on screaming and telling me I ruined everything and how Christmas was only a month away. Just screaming and yelling and not giving a damn about how I felt. On top of it, he snatched the toy I poured my heart into and smashed it to pieces. North wasn't the Santa Clause everyone thinks he is, being a warrior can make a person different.

After a long while of hoarse screaming, North took a moment to catch his breath. I relaxed as removed my arms from my face. My heart was beating fast, my face flushed a tinge of vibrant blue, and my eyes a shimmering crystal; coated from tears. North finally calmed down and realized what he said and did. A small mistake had turned into a huge mess.

But I didn't want to hear it, not even an apology. I snatched my staff and darted around the door and ran down the hallway; pushing past yetis and stumbling and kicking elves on the way out... ignoring calls from North. All I could hear was my heart in my ears and my own sniffs and sobs of defeat. It was just like 300 years ago, except I didn't expect it this time.

I found a window and jumped off, flying as far away as possible. I wanted to go to Sandy's castle, he couldn't talk and say anything back (I know that's rude but how would you feel?) but he's giving dreams to children. Tooth would also be a good option since she's an understandable fairy, but she's way to busy as a queen. The there's Bunnymund. I groaned. Sure, our relationship did get better but it wasn't like we never had our issues ever again. Bunny was actually the one who gave me the most attention, but mostly not good attention. But what choice did I have?

I flew into a clear patch in the forest where Bunny's Warren rested beneath the ground. I scavenged the area for a specific blackberry bush; once I found it, I pushed away it's twigs and prickly thorns to see a single crimson daisy in the ground. I plucked it and tucked it into my pocket as a hole emerged into the ground. I jumped through, but picking a berry beforehand.

After sliding through the rabbit tunnel while munching on fresh blackberries (which was awesome), I stumbled out onto an open patch of grass near the rainbow-dyed river.

"Mate?" An Australian voice said from behind a tree.

"Bunny?" I said as I rounded the tree.

A six foot tall pooka stepped out. Grey fur, large feet and ears, tattoos, a pair of boomerangs, and Easter egg ammo at the ready. E. Aster Bunnymund, aka, the Easter Bunny. In my point of view, aka Kangaroo and Peter Cottontail.

"What're ya doing here?" Bunny asked tersley with a frown. His way of saying, 'get lost', why are you here', 'bother someone else', or just plain old meaning that I should just 'f' off. I didn't even do anything! (Well...)

"Just wanted to hang out." I said as I began to wander around. "For the night, maybe?" I asked sheepishly.

Bunny shook his head and tisked at me. "No way, Frostbite. You are not staying over for the night. What the bloody hell makes you think I'm going to have a sleepover with ya?" He asked gruffly.

I looked down, it was stupid. As far as I knew, one of my siblings could have a common cold and that's why I felt off today. Not work my breathe to tell him. "No reason, nevermind." I said with a glum smile.

"If you have no reason to be here, then leave." Bunny growled as he placed a firm paw on my shoulder and guided me towards a tunnel exist.

I wriggled out of his iron grasp and faced him head on. "Oh come on, Kangaroo! Please, I won't cause any trouble! What did I do wrong? I just got here!" I begged, slightly trying to not sound too hurt by throwing in his 'favorite' nickname.

"Tch!" Bunny spat, his eyebrows narrowing as his began to hunch over with anger. "Speaking of which, North gave me a note about how _somebody _caused a little bit of trouble just recently! In a nice and clean record of less than an hour! He was beginning to feel sorry, but once he saw you run off with your tail between your legs he said nein!" Bunny roared.

I backed up towards the entrance. "What?" I hissed in disbelief. Betray, anger, and sadness coursed through me as I had the sudden urge to fight. "It was a mistake!" I cried.

"Oh sure..." Bunny snarled. "_Everything _is a mistake, ain't it!? Like when you freeze my Warren, and this instance by ruining Christmas! Why the hell are you here? Get lost!" He screeched.

"I-I don't feel right, Bunny! Something's not right, I need help. Please!" I pleaded. I was almost to angry and scared to answer at first, but hopefully Bunny would understand... but by the way things were going-

Bunny rolled his eyes and spoke again, "Come on! You spent 300 years on your own, as you should be, and you were fine and-"

I gasped as my eyes widened once my brain processed what Bunny had just said. Bunny noticed as well as his features softened into concern and despair. I bit my bottom lip and looked away, my eyes burning with tears. I began retreat into the exit-

Bunny spoke again with his ears pressed to the back of his head, "Jack, come back, I didn't mean-"

"No!" I said with my eyes adverted from Bunny, my voice quavering, "You're just like the rest of them! I just wanted some help! Bunny I'm really afraid of something! I wanted some help and you all are just to busy! For five whole years! I thought I was part of the family! I guess not!" I screamed in his face before running out. Once I was outside, I immediately turned into a wolf and raced home, tears streaming down my fur. Whilst the cries from Bunny.

_I thought I was a Guardian. I thought I was part of the family. I thought they cared. I thought they loved me. I thought they would never leave me alone. I thought they would understand. After all these years of being hurt and invisible, nobody to hear my cries for help, I thought they would be there for me. I guess not. I thought they were different from them; I guess not. Am I back on my own? I guess I am. _

_No! No more guessing! You are sure now, Jack Frost. After they betrayed you, just in the blink of an eye! When you needed them most! No! I am back on my own. Bunny was right, I was fine 300 years ago. I can manage on my own, without them! _

I said all this to myself once I reached my lake. I sat in a tree and stared at the moon, thinking these sour thoughts. I shook with rage, my icy eyes like darts. My staff close to me, expecting a sudden outburst from one of my siblings or something. I looked at the moon, my eyes blue slits, conjuring every curse I could think of in my head. I didn't care.

"Tell me what's wrong with me!" I suddenly screamed at the moon, I couldn't contain my hysterical anger. "If I wasn't meant to be a guardian, what am I?" I looked at the moon but got no response. I huffed with anguish. I leapt up to the top of the tree to get a better view.

"Please, tell me. I want to know, I need to know. I'm tired of not knowing my purpose. Please, I-"

Suddenly, something whizzed passed me. I toppled off of my branch, letting out a cry of shock and collapsed on another branch and clung onto it. I immediately stood up and fired up my staff.

Something was coming at me. I waited for the perfect moment before I dodged. I swiftly moved to the side as everything went into matrix mode (as it always does when I'm dodging) and caught a glimpse of the thing whizzing by me; a boulder the size of my head.

_Flora! Why was she hear this time? And if her, why did I feel so threatened?_ The time it took me to process that, another boulder came zooming my way. This time, it was on fire. _Fire! Only one person I know can control fire, that's Glimmer! Flora and Glimmer? What are they doing here? _This was not good, two spirits here at the same time? That never happened before! But if Flora and Glimmer are here, that means...

An arrow whizzed by my head and planted itself into the tree bark, an inch away from my right temple. I gulped and slowly yanked it out and examined it. _Red was here too. _I looked down and there they were, the Terrible Trio. Ready and waiting for me on my lake.

I took all the courage I could muster to even jump down from the tree and face them lake-level. It was really weird. All three right here, wanting a fight. Or did they? I was super confused. But what was more confusing were those gloves they were wearing. They were black and had silver dots on them. All three were wearing them. What were they for?

"Jack Frost." Red said formerly.

"Red, Glimmer, Flora." I said equally as formerly, even though I was on the brink of freaking out. "What are you all doing here?" I asked as I gripped my staff tighter. "And what's with the gloves? They don't suit you all!" I joked lamely.

The three looked at each other blankly before looking at me.

"Cut the crap, Frost! You're coming with us!" Glimmer snarled.

"In you're dreams!" I said as I got into a battle position.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Red said coolly.

"Why's that?" I replied.

"You'll see for yourself..." Red said as the three began to raise their arms, the silver dots on their gloves glowing.

(You guys didn't forget we have a reaction to iron, did you?)

Suddenly, iron chains violently shot out from behind them and wrapped themselves around my waist, my arms as well as I dropped my staff. My torso and arms began to burn an unbearable pain. I clamped my eyes shut and screamed as loud as I could without feeling like my lungs were going to burn to a crisp. Red then yanked me forwards as I was now face to face.

"What... are... you... doing?" I growled through the pain. I felt the chains begin to turn my sweatshirt sleeves to ash.

"We call them Magneto, the gloves. They allow us to be able to bend metal and iron at our will without getting burned. We've been preparing them for this moment." Flora said in her sickly sweet voice, showing her gloves off.

My eyes grew wide with horror as I realized what was happening. But there was nothing I could do. I needed help, fast. But I knew none was coming. They were going to kill me. What do I do!?

"You _are _coming with us-" With that, Red slammed his fist into my temple as I faded into unconsciousness.

_I couldn't help but think of the Guardians and how I needed them most, right now. I needed their help, but none was to come, I knew it. I was on my own, and I wanted that. How could I be so stupid? I would have to figure out a way on my own. But how? They were going to kill me._

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun daaaaa! Oh no! What's gonna happen to Jack? <strong>

**Sorry if that was a pretty boring chapter, I wanted to just show you Jack's relationship with the Guardians so you kinda got a feel for the story a bit more and understood why this is now happening. Of course, normally, this is not true and the Guardians and the kids love Jack but it has to work for this story. But anyways, I hope you liked it. PLEASE leave a review and make sure to check out my other stories!;) Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


End file.
